No ordinary fairy tale
by biddygirl
Summary: See how Endymion and Serenity meet. Short story/Alternate reality


NOT JUST ANOTHER ROYAL BALL.

Chapter One- The Courtyard

Amongst a large herd of females in floral skirts and see through stops, stood a girl in a pink baggy shirt with some oversized overalls.

"Where are those girls? I can't believe that I am stuck with a bunch of try hards…. ALONE!!"

The girl turned around on her heels to get a better view of the area and suddenly stopped. Four girls were walking towards her.

One of the girls had long velvet black hair, with violet eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and a black peasant skirt.

"Hey Rei!"

Another of the girls, who had blue eyes and short blue hair, was wearing a simple sky blue summer dress.

"Where have you been Ami?"

The girl of the group with long blond hair was dressed in an orange boob tube with white jeans.

"Minako, you are sooooooo late!"

The last girl is a tall brunette who was wearing a green singlet with a short pink pair of hot pants.

"You owe me a free dinner Makoto for making me wait this long."

The four girls tried to make their way to their friend through the large group of young ladies packed into the outdoor foyer.

The girl trying to reach her friends turned to the obstructions to her goal.

"Can you move a bit so my friends can join me?"

A female turned to her with over applied make up and an up turned nose.

"Umm… what do I look like… your slave?"

The clown impersonator turned to her pack and started cackling.

"LOOK YOU SHEEP…"

There was a sudden halt to the laughter and wide eyes focused on the young girl with an angry flushed face.

"You will move NOW or I will bite! RUUUUUUUUFFFF RUUF RUUF!

The young girls suddenly moved aside, allowing the four friends to enter the space next to the barking girl.

Rei looked at her friend with a smile on her face.

"If your mother saw you do that Serenit…  I mean Serena, she would have killed you."

"Yeah Serena, you are here to find a prince not look like a lunatic." Stated Ami.

"And while talking about looks, what are you wearing? You could be a… a… commoner." Added Minako.

Serena rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Oh please, as if I will find my suitor amongst the princes of the Continents of Earth. I heard they are all so arrogant, especially the heir to the kingdom. Endymion."

Makoto started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh… oh… oh my god it's the princes of Earth."

Serena just rolled her eyes again. As her eyes focused on the objects of attention, she noticed that all the men were holding their heads high dressed in glistening armour.

"They seem up themselves to me. Look their armour doesn't have a scratch on it and look at how high their noses arrrrrr……"

Her attention was caught by a tall man that was dressed in pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt which had patches of mud covering it. He had midnight black hair and a slight formation of a beard.

Their eyes suddenly met and Serena's knees went weak. There was a slight sensual smile playing on the mans lips as he entered the castle.

"Now that is a man"

A bell suddenly rung and a voice over a loud speaker could be heard.

"All princesses and maidens may make their way to the dinning room while your belongings are placed in your room."

The girls began making their way into the castle that houses the most powerful royal family on Earth and they were there to seduce a prince.

Chapter Two- Dinner

The girls were herded like cattle into the dinning room, yet the five friends still managed to sit at the same table.

The man that Serena had seen earlier was not anywhere to be seen and all the princes were sitting at the front of the room along a long dinning table. One with short white hair stood and announced one word.

"Begin"

Serena was fuming.

"Who does he think he is? Telling us that we have his permission to eat."

"His name is Prince Diamond, the younger brother of Prince Endymion." Stated Ami.

Serena was staring at the entrance of the room where the good looking man from earlier was standing. He was staring at her with what she noticed were hypnotising dark blue eyes.

He began to walk and to her surprise he sat on the tables with the princes. She wished to ponder this further but the first course and arrived and to Serena food is always first. 

"Mmmm… now here is the good stuff."

Desert bowls were now being collected and Serena still couldn't figure out who this man was and again her train of thought was disturbed, this time by the prince who spoke earlier.

"Welcome to the Earth lovely ladies who have come form all over the galaxy."

Serena leaned back in her chair and grabbed the abandoned spoons off the table. She began to drum out a tune she had heard on the way to this crummy party.

"ba ba baaa baaa ba baa"

She did not notice the voice abruptly stop or the whispers of her friends.

It took her friend Rei kicking her under the table for her to pay attention to the events around her.

"Owww!!! Rei that really hurrrrrrrr… hurt…. Ah hi people. I can take requests."

The only sign of amusement was coming from the man from earlier, who ha the most dazzling smile and laughter in his eyes. 

Serena then noticed the obvious embarrassment on her friend's face, the glares of the women in the hall and the prince who was talking. 

She was snapped back to attention by the voice of the prince.

"Since the… ah hem… lovely lady has finished her musical number, we can continue. The royal ball is in two night's time and by law on this planet all princes must find their future wife at the end. Now go and make yourself acquainted with each other and your surroundings. Best of luck. "

All the ladies suddenly rose and shuffled out of the room. Even Serena's friends had disappeared as she continued to sit their in a daze of embarrassment.

"You better go find your friend or you will lose yourself. By the way I liked your drumming and singing. It was interesting."

Serena slowly turned and raised her head to find her mysterious man standing next to her.

"Who are you and why are you hanging around stuck ups like them?"

The mans eyes widened.

'She doesn't know who I am! This is going to be fun.'

He began to smile at this strange girl that had somehow attracted him with a look, a pair and of baggy overalls and a strange hairstyle.

"See you tomorrow meatball head."

With that he walked out of the door and out of her sight.

Serena still continued to sit there with a blush stain her face.

"Yeah see you tomorroooo…. Wait what?"

Chapter Three- Oh my!

Serena had somehow made her way through the crowds of women unnoticed into the large outdoor grounds of the castle.

'Yes! I get to escape the royal lunch where I have to listen to pompous princes sell themselves to desperate women.'

She slowly made her way into the rose gardens where she could hear laughter tickling her ears. She hung near a large hedge not wishing to disturb the people playing and instead just peered around the corner.

'Oh my! It is the man from yesterday. God he is so cute playing with the children.'

Serena then noticed them sit down and begin to talk. At that moment she wished she was the rose that the man was holding and caressing with his fingers.

Serena unkowenly began to walk towards them, staying in the shadows of the hedge.

The first voice that she could make out was that of a young boy no older than 9 years of age.

"Sire. Why are you not at the Royal Lunch? You will be in big trouble."

"Well, I am just so tired of royal duties and I think prince Diamond is doing a grand job of impressing the tiresome women."

Serena couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

She noticed that the young girl who had been quiet up to this point, began to speak.

"But sire, there must be one lady that you like?"

Serena could see a glint grow within the mans deep blue eyes.

"Yes….. You could say that I like one lady. She is just so different and… her hair… so strange, like meatballs."

The children laughed.

A grin was forming on Serena's face as she heard him talking. All of a sudden a bell began to ring.

"Sorry Prince Endymion, we have to go now."

Serena thought her heart had stopped at that innocent comment.

'He is Prince Endymion. No he is too sweet, too nice, too sexy… wait am I in love with him?!'

She let a small squeak at that thought and gained the attention of the man that plagued her thoughts.

"Hello my lady. How long have you been hear?"

Serena realised she better answer before he begins to think she is a mute.

"I… uh… just got hear just now your… um highness."

She could see him physically flinch at her address and wondered what she had done so wrong.

"Please my lady call me Endymion or Endy if you would like."

A smile began to form on Serena's lips at the last name he offered.

"OK. But only if you call me Serena or ….. Sere… if you like BUT not meatball head. It is undignified."

She could see a smirk form on his handsome face and she could feel her knees become weak. He outstretched his hand towards her fragile frame that was covered in a pair of cream cargo pants and a pink hooded jumper.

"Would you like to spend the day with me Sere?"

Serena responded by grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the rose gardens.

As they disappeared Prince Diamond appeared from the far hedge.

"I will find out who this tramp is that has bewitched my brother and is ruining his chances of marrying money."

Chapter Four- Sibling rivalry

Endymion made his way to his quarters so to get ready for the dinner and the whole way was thinking of the lovely Serena that filled his mind, body and soul with light and love.

'Wait did I say love?'

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not realise until he was in the room that his younger brother diamond was making himself comfortable on his bed.

"What are you doing here Diamond?" Endymion questioned with slitted eyes.

"I just wanted to warn you against feeling anything for that Serena woman. She obviously is not of noble blood and only would have become a lady through her fathers….. yek… trade."

Endymion's blood was boiling and his fists were clenching.

"Oh and remember your real objective is the moon princess Serenity and if you do not get her all your powers go to me especially if I end up with her."

Diamond ended his tirade with an evil chuckle that sent shivers down Endymion's spine.

As Diamond was exiting the room Endymion finally controlled his anger enough to retort to his brothers comments.

"I will not be forced into marrying anyone and if your soooo desperate to have you can take Serenity."

After the visit to his brother Diamond decided to have a talk with this Serena. Yes he wanted to marry the moon princess and take his brothers power but he still could not live with his brother making a fool of himself with this poor excuse of a woman.

As he was nearing the door he could hear feminine voices arguing and became curious and so listened.

"Serena, you have falling in love with the prince Endymion, the most powerful prince of Earth and you think he has feelings for you, yet you refuse to tell him who you really are?"

"I want him to love me for who I am and not for my title."

"Sere, you are your title."

"Yes. You are Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and he has the right to know that!"

Diamond stepped away from the door with his mouth agape.

'So this commoner want to be is in fact the Moon Princess.'

An evil grin began to spread across his face and his eyes turned a deeper shade of grey.

'I will have her and be King if she wants to or not.'

With that thought in is head he made his way down the hall towards the dinning room.

Serena was the last to enter the dinning room because she had fallen asleep after her heated conversation with the senshi. When she entered the room she noticed that all the friends were paired off with men.

Ami was with a prince that had long dark blond hair in a pony tail.

Rei was with a prince that has short blond hair and what seemed to be an equally fiery temper as hers.

Makoto was with a prince that had long wavy brown hair and who was every so often gazing into her eyes.

Minako was with a prince that had platinum hair and who was feeding her food lovingly.

'The didn't tell me they met people. Well I WILL get the goss later.'

Serena noticed that Endymion was signalling to an empty seat next to him but before she could reach it she was sidetracked. Somebody had grabbed her by the arm and forcefully sat her down in a seat. Serena turned to see that it was that arrogant Prince Diamond.

Before she could snap at him, he had her hand placed in his and gave it a kiss.

"Hello my lady, I believe we started on the wrong foot. I would like ever so much if we could begin again."

Serena hesitantly agreed knowing that it would be wrong to insult one of the princes of earth even though she really did want to spend time with Endymion.

Both Diamond and Serena neglected to notice that Endymion's eyes were now green with jealousy.

'What is Diamond up to now?'

Chapter Five- Kidnapped

Diamond had continually latched onto Serena the whole night and she was becoming quite sick of it.  He was nothing like his brother and he made it obvious in the way he treated her. 'To him I am not a person but a walking piggy bank and trophy.'

To Serena's disgust Diamond had insisted on walking her to her quarters.

As she began to open the door he decided to slam it and trap her between the closed door and his body.

"So little moon princess, how about a kiss and maybe a promise of marriage."

At that statement Serena burst out laughing.

"As if I would ever marry you. You are a worm and are nothing to me."

Diamond kept his position and he himself began to laugh.

"What is so funny swine?"

"Only the fact that you thought you had a choice in this arrangement."

Before Serena could absorb this statement, Diamond had placed over her mouth and nose a piece of cloth covered in chloroform.

Suddenly everything went blank.

Endymion had not had the chance to talk to Serena all night because of his brother, so he decided to visit her at room.

As he turned the last corner he saw that there were four women looking franticly into her room and around the halls.

"My ladies what is the matter and where is Serena?"

Rei was the only one to respond so that the others could go on searching.

"Sire, Serena has gone missing and the last thing we heard was before noticing she was gone was a loud thud."

Ami suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took over from Rei.

"We fear that she has been kidnapped."

With out another second to waste Endymion pulled out a communication device and called for his Generals (who are also princes). Minutes later, Zoisite, Nephlyte, Jedite and Kunzite were sprinting down the hall towards the prince. 

Endymion decided that it would be best if they split up. Ami went with Zoisite, Makoto with Nephlyte, Rei with Jedite, Minako with kunzite and Endymion by himself.

Serena began to stir as the sun started to rise and noticed that she was in a strange room and then all of a sudden she remembered what happened at the front of her door with Diamond.

She bolted upright to see Diamond looking down at her from about two feet away.

"Now I can have my way with you and you will have to marry me because you will no longer be pure."

He suddenly leapt on top of her and began to rip at her baby doll t-shirt (AN: Her hooded jumper was removed before dinner.)

Serena's mind was screaming for her to do something and she obeyed. Serena kneed him between the legs and pushed him off the side of the bed.

When she got off he was still in the floor in the foetal position. She took this opportunity to gain some revenge. She began to kick hem in the ribs and stomach.

"I… will… never… marry… a… slime bag… like… YOU."

She stopped her assault and bent down so that her mouth was right near his ear.

"I bet you have heard of the sailor senshi and if you ever come near me again then you will meet them personally and NOT in a good way. Understood?"

There was no answer.

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Ye…yes wha… what ever you say."

With that Serena walked gracefully out of the mad mans room.

Endymion was at the end of his rope. It was two hours until the ball and they still hadn't found Serena.

He decided to make his way to the spot were he first really got talking to her and was surprised to see a small frame already occupying the bench.

'Am I dreaming?'

"Serena?"

The small turned towards him to show that she was indeed the one he was looking for.

He ran up to her and pulled her into his eager arms.

It wasn't until he felt element of soft skin that he realised that her shirt was ripped in many places. Anger began to rise within him.

"Who did this to you?!"

Serena looked up into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." (AN: what? Diamond can't have children and is in fear for his life. He has been punished enough.)

Endymion pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Sere I never want to lose you again and wish for you to be my wife."

Serena was stunned.

"But don't you want to know what my station and title is before you make this decision?"

Endymion placed a small butterfly kiss on her lips that caused her to giggle.

"I don't care about your title if you were a god or a peasant because I still love the person you are and you are sweet, adorable Sere."

Serena was blushing and couldn't seem to control the beat of her heart.

"I… I… I will… tell you at the ball tonight!"

And with that said Serena broke free of his grasp and ran towards the castle.

Chapter Six- Surprise, surprise.

Endymion's who what in a tuxedo and had had a clean shave (AN: finally!) had his eyes glued to the staircase as soon and introductions began yet there was still no sign of the beautiful Serena or the dreaded moon princess everyone wanted him to marry.

Serena's friends were to be announced as the winners concerning the princes of the continent and his generals and though he was pleased, all of his thoughts remained on Serena and seeing her again.

When the clock struck 10pm Endymion became worried and was about to leave when the trumpets sounded. The announcer stepped forward.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom"

Endymion lowered his head and let a silent sigh to escape his mouth. It was only when he heard the gasps of everyone in the room that he lifted his head so to find what was so fascinating.

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed up at a beautiful woman in a silk white dress with gold trimming.

'It's her. Sere, my meatball head is the moon princess.'

As she was ascending the staircase he decided to make his way to the bottom so to meet her.

He took her hand and silently led her to the dance floor. Endymion finally broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the moon princess?"

"Because I wanted you to like me for me before you knew what influence I held."

"Sere…. I love you and would have married you if you were the kitchen hand."

Serena stopped dancing and gazed into his eyes that were shining a dark blue.

"Well then I have only on thing to say…. Yes."

Yes what Sere?"

"Yes I will marry you!"

Suddenly their lips crashed together as fireworks lit up the sky. 

With this union the most powerful kingdom was created and it was created out of love.

The End    


End file.
